


midnight in cardiff city

by boyslightup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Andy wakes up in the middle of the night only to learn that there's now an empty space in his bed where Yvonne should be.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman (Pete's World)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	midnight in cardiff city

“Yvonne?” Andy asked, feeling through the dark to the other side of his bed. The duvet was pulled back and the sheets were still warm, but Yvonne was missing. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, double-checking that he wasn’t dreaming and she wasn’t still in bed. “She can’t have gone too far,” He yawned, “it’s not like her to up and leave during the middle of the night. Well, except that one time.”

Andy sat up and stretched his arms behind his back, his shoulders aching. His entire body was weighed down by grogginess. His hand slipped when he reached for his phone, knocking it to the ground. He swore and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, feeling for it. From the floor, it’s bright display blinded him, but it told him it was the dead of night. “ _ Bloody hell _ .”

With the newfound blip of light, Andy could make out where his lamp stood on his nightstand. He flipped the switch and covered his heavy eyes. As he pulled his arm away he could make out the shapes of his bedroom. His bedroom door was ajar and his robe was missing from the hook behind it. Yvonne must’ve snatched it.

On unsteady legs, Andy stood up and shuffled to the door with his phone in hand to light up his living room. There was no light from beneath the bathroom door, so she wasn’t in there. Everything was pitch black except for the distant twinkle of Cardiff shining through the window. A faint whiff of cigar smoke hung in the air. Yvonne must’ve gone onto the balcony for a smoke. “Better than her leaving altogether.”

Andy walked to the balcony door and could make out the shape of her. Careful not to startle her he opened it with care, but it creaked and made her splutter.

“Andrew?” Yvonne coughed.

Andy closed the door behind him and squeezed into the seat behind her. “Sorry I scared you there,” he said with a grimace. He squinted at her, Cardiff illuminating her as his eyes adjusted to the sight. “I see you took my robe.”

“It’s comfortable,” Yvonne said, taking a drag from her cigar. “And warm. Such a shame it’s going to smell like smoke now.” She exhaled a pungent cloud.

Andy lowered his head and smiled, putting his phone on the table. “Soon enough all my clothes are going to smell like smoke, aren’t they?” Not that he minded.

“Maybe you should stop lending me them when I stay over.”

Sirens screamed down the streets below and shouting civilians caused a ruckus. He felt glad he was with Yvonne tonight and not out there on duty. This was a rare occasion, and he counted his blessings every time it happened. Nothing brought him as much joy. “Maybe.” Andy drew a deep breath, ignoring the scent. He paused for a moment longer. “Yvonne?”

“Andrew?”

“Are you all right?” Andy’s stomach flipped with nerves and anticipation. He didn’t know why he asked. He could already tell something was wrong.

“I’m fine,” Yvonne said. A chilly breeze hit her face and she put out her cigar. She wrapped Andy’s robe around herself tighter, crossing her arms. Andy shot her a look; the look he gave her when he didn’t believe her. “Okay, perhaps I couldn’t sleep.”

“You were pretty fast asleep by the time I finished brushing my teeth,” Andy said. “Tucked in under the covers and everything. Are you sure you’re telling me the truth?”

Yvonne sighed and mumbled. She hung her head and turned her face away. “I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, Yvonne.” Andy’s voice was gentle, the cadence he’d practised time and time again to prove it calmed her down. “You can tell me these things. It’s all right. I won’t judge.” He scooted his chair closer to her, it’s legs grating on the floor. So much for trying to be calming.

“I know,” Yvonne straightened her back and shook her head. “I didn’t want to wake you.” She froze when Andy brushed his fingers over her arm until she sighed into his effort at comforting her. She separated her arms and clutched his hand when he held hers.

“That’s okay,” Andy ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to.”

“No thanks,” Yvonne’s response was quick. “Thank you for the offer, though. I would rather try my best to forget it.” She turned to him, and Andy could make out the fearful look on her face. His heart sank as everything within him screamed at him to try to fix it.

Andy disconnected his hand from hers, and he felt her tense up. A hint of guilt rang through him. “Sit with me, then?” He cringed but pushed past it, “You don’t have to. Oh, and if you fall asleep I can take you back to bed. I’ll even watch out for a while in case you have another bad dream. I don’t mind.” He mirrored the tiny smile she gave him.

“I suppose I could do with a hug.” Yvonne rose from her seat, crossing the front of Andy’s robe against herself as she settled into his lap. “Thank you.” She nestled into his arms as he wrapped them around her. One arm supported her back and she rested her hand above the hand over her middle.

“I must be the luckiest man in the universe to get a hug from  _ the  _ Yvonne Hartman.” Andy brushed her hair away and kissed the nape of her neck. He pulled her tighter.

Yvonne twitched and let out a faint sniffle. Without even looking at her face, Andy knew she was tearing up. The dream must have been worse than she was letting on.

“You are,” Yvonne said. Her voice was low and small, the polar opposite of how she spoke to everyone else. “And Andrew?” She shook her head, “ _ Andy? _ ”

Andy rested his head against her neck, words muffled by her shoulder. “Yeah?”

Yvonne smoothed her thumb across his knuckles. “I love you.”

Andy smiled and kissed her neck again.

“ _ I love you too _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished god among us and ever since then i cannot shake my love for this ship!


End file.
